Monty Python and the 100 word Drabbles
by ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddle
Summary: Like the title says. All characters from the Holy Grail, some will be stupid, some will be serious. Lancelot/Herbert based. Enjoy!
1. The Fall

Monty Python and the 100 word drabbles

Ch 1: The Fall

People ask me how I didn't die, and I always give a different answer – I landed on something soft, an guard caught me, I was limp. Never the truth.

I know my father tried to kill me. He thinks I'm an idiot and called Alice, but I don't care. I don't, and that's the reason I'm still alive.

It was a tall tower. I had a good shot, and on that arrow was a letter. _The_ arrow. So, here goes.

The reason I survived is that I had already fallen as hard as I could; for life, love, and Lancelot.

A/N: Both my best friend Beth (HarryBrumbyJacksonGames) and I are massive Herbert/ Lancelot shippers, so most of these drabbles will be them. I'll be uploading 25 of these 100 worded beauties, one each day.

Wish me luck.


	2. Sacred Words

I screamed the word again, feeling exhilarated. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and the word shot through my teeth again and again and again.

The two men cowered and I shivered with pleasure as the word echoed round the trees. The little small word with the big, deadly, power.

The boys in armour scuttled away, and I relaxed again. One of the small ones said the word again – experimenting – and I glared. Didn't they realise that the word was sacred?

"No." I whispered, and the newborn shivered, terrified. I scowled again, unforgiving, and screamed the little one's death sentence.

"NI!."


	3. Moose

Word Count: 100

"It's _mooses_!" screamed Galahad, his fists clenched and his face bright red.

"MEESE!" Arthur hollered back, the same shade of purple.

"Mice, surely." scowled Lancelot, sliding his arm around Herbert's shoulders. Herbert smiled up at him.

"Um…" Bedivere smiled sheepishly. "It's actually moose… see, like sheep, or fish." He spent the next 15 minutes explaining the grammatical meaning using animated hand gestures, completely oblivious to the stumped but angry silence. Bedivere finally took a breath and looked up.

He wilted under the glare of the four other men, who promptly went back to arguing over the plural of moose.

A/N: A genuine, very animated discussion between a few of my friends (including HarryBrumbyJacksonGames) and yours truly. Screw the dictionary – I'm with Galahad on this one.


	4. Alice's secret

Word Count: 50

Alice raised the glass to her lips and inhaled half a mouthful. She rolled the liquid round her tongue once before swallowing. She watched the speeches with distaste – how her little brother ever married that prat of a knight was utterly beyond her. Robin, however… Alice slid closer.


	5. King and Lionheart

Word Count: 100

On a sea that's painted black,

Creatures lurk below the deck but,

You're my King and I'm your Lionheart – King and Lionheart, Of Monsters And Men.

How utterly ironic… the prince and the knight.

This message, Tie, is just to say I Love You.

This morning I woke up and you didn't so I left you to sleep.

I never leave without saying Goodbye-And-I-Love-You.

So this is just to say I do… like I did four years ago today.

Happy Anniversary, Herbert.

You thought you'd escaped the lecture, didn't you? Well tough. Here it is.

Herbert, you may be prince of the land but you're my king. You make me so brave, much like a lion, and this heart is yours. Love you.

A/N: This is going to be long and depressing so don't read if you don't want to.

I had this friend… Ravy. I loved her more than I loved anything and we saw each other as sisters.

But my baby girl was hurt by people and it made her life dark. She was in a lot of pain and she couldn't cope anymore.

Ravy called me this afternoon to say goodbye.

Baby girl, gorgeous, you promised. We had the dance to go to, you promised you'd never leave me. You'd never leave me again, you said. But I understand, and I hope you're somewhere beautiful. You deserve to be.

I love you, baby girl. I hope you're happy now.


End file.
